Frederic
by major-oniakai
Summary: dL'adolescence, une période tourmentée. Surtout pour le dauphin Frédéric, peu apprécié de son père et présentant "l'anormalité", à l'époque, de préférer les hommes aux femmes. Mais Gilbert va veiller sur son petit Dauphin, en qui il voit de grandes choses


**Le personnage de Gilbert Weillschmidt appartient à l'auteur d'APH : Himaruya Hidekaz. Fritz appartient à l'Histoire et apparaît aussi dans le webcomic. Les autres personnages appartiennent à l'Histoire. Rien ne m'appartient donc, je suis juste là en espérant vous distraire lors du temps de votre lecture.**

* * *

Wilhemine regarde son jeune frère par la fenêtre, s'exercer à l'épée avec le jeune page du roi, leur père. La jeune fille de 19 ans adorait son cadet, dont elle était la confidente privilégiée. Elle savait que la relation entre le page du roi, Peter Christopher Keith, et lui, n'étaient pas que de l'amitié. Mais elle protégeait de son silence le jeune dauphin de leur père. Père tyrannique qu'était Frédéric-Guillaume 1er de Prusse ! Humiliant depuis toujours son fils en public, l'obligeant à baiser ses bottes devant ses officiers, l'insultant lors des repas en famille, le frappant en public.

Parce que Frédéric n'est pas le petit soldat qu'il aimerait qu'il soit. Parce que ce garçon est épris de lettres, de philosophie, de musique et d'un amour de la France, cet ennemi.

Wilhemine sait tout cela. Et elle sait que son frère, qui a dorénavant seize ans, possède un nouveau trait qui le fera encore plus détester par leur père. Une chose considérée comme une anormalité à l'époque, surtout de la part d'un dauphin, appelé un jour à régner.

Frédéric aime un jeune homme. Il aime ce page, Keith. La jeune fille écrira dans son journal intime, soigneusement tenu à l'abri des regards paternels « _Ils deviennent rapidement inséparables. Keith est intelligent mais sans éducation. Il sert mon frère avec une dévotion réelle et l'informe de tous les faits et gestes du roi. Bien que je remarque qu'avec ce page, il soit en des termes plus familiers que sa position l'exige, j'ignore jusqu'où allait leur amitié._ »

Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient mais… Jusqu'à quel point ? Cela, Frédéric ne l'avait jamais confié à sa sœur aînée. La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine derrière elle.

« _Ah, notre petit Dauphin est plein de vie, ça fait plaisir à voir, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

L'homme était assez grand, avait une bonne vingtaine et avec cet effrayant et curieux trait d'avoir des cheveux hirsutes blancs et des yeux rouges. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendus, ce n'était pas des cheveux poudrés, comme cela se faisait à la cour, mais sa couleur naturelle. Que faisait cet homme là, lui, qui d'habitude, était toujours dans l'entourage très proche du roi ? Pourquoi était-il ici, auprès d'elle, avec son regard carmin et son sourire carnassier ? De crainte, Wilhemine s'excusa en une brève révérence et sortit de la pièce, laissant là l'étrange homme observer son petit frère qui s'amusait avec Keith.

* * *

Plus tard, l'étrange homme se retrouva aux côtés du jeune homme. Qui semblait très triste, ses yeux essayant de cacher ses larmes. L'albinos invita le jeune prince à s'asseoir sur un banc, avant de le rejoindre.

« _Votre père est bien dur avec vous, mon p'tit Dauphin…_

_Pourquoi ? Je ne faisais rien de mal, non ? Pourquoi a-t-il exilé Peter ? _

_Peut-être que le roi justement vous trouvait trop proche de ce Keith… _

_C'était mon ami !_

_Voir plus, n'est-ce pas… ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais demander à votre père de vous trouver un autre compagnon, d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué un jeune et joli soldat, le lieutenant Borcke. _

_Comment cela, Monsieur ? _

_C'est juste que je ne veux pas que mon p'tit dauphin soit triste, mh ?_

_Mais… Qui êtes-vous exactement, Monsieur ? Je vous vois très souvent aux côté de mon père, et cela depuis toujours et jamais vous n'avez pris une ride, ni un an._

_Sache, mon petit Dauphin, que je suis la Prusse elle-même. Mais appelle-moi Gilbert, par monsieur, ça fait trop cérémonieux, sinon._

_La Prusse ? Mais comment mon pays pourrait-être un seul homme ?_

_Ah ça, mon p'tit Dauphin… C'est le mystère des nations !_ »

Avec un petit sourire, l'étrange homme quitta le garçon, qui resta immobile de surprise devant l'identité on ne peu plus farfelue de l'albinos. Comment un être aussi proche du roi pouvait lui témoigner de la sympathie sans craindre les colères de ce dernier ? Comment une nation pouvait être un seul homme ? Frédéric resta un long moment sur son banc à méditer cette entrevue jusqu'à qu'un jeune homme, d'une beauté époustouflante, en habit de soldat, vienne chercher le prince. Il s'était présenté comme le lieutenant Borcke, envoyé par le roi, assigné même par ce dernier à la compagnie du jeune prince.

* * *

Rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouge devint le confident de Frédéric, supplantant la sœur aînée de ce dernier dans ce rôle. A Gilbert, Frédéric pouvait parler de tout sans se faire réprimander : de philosophie, de langues, de musique, et même de francophilie même si l'albinos était plutôt francophobe. Gilbert aimait écouter le jeune homme jouer de la flûte traversière, car Frédéric était un excellent flûtiste, lui demandant même parfois d'accompagner ses morceaux de sa voix, car Frédéric trouvait merveilleuse la voix de Gilbert.

C'était à Gilbert que le jeune homme avait confié son amour pour Borcke, mais cet amour n'était pas partagé, au grand malheur du prince qui avait ouvert son cœur au lieutenant, en vain. C'était à Gilbert qu'il avait confié son amour pour Hans Hermann von Katte, le fils d'un général du royaume, de quatre ans son aîné. Gilbert protégeait les deux jeunes amants de la fureur paternelle. Car les années n'avaient pas adouci le mépris de Frédéric-Guillaume pour son fils aîné.

« _Gilbert… Je pars pour l'Angleterre._

_Imbécile, que vas-tu faire chez ce type à gros sourcils ?_

_C'est là d'où vient ma mère, sa famille vient de monter sur le trône et je sais que je serai bien traité là-bas. Je pars avec Hans. _

_Et tu m'abandonnes, comme ça ?_

_Ecoute, Gilbert… Je n'en peux plus des brimades continuelles de mon père. J'ai dix-huit ans, Hans en a vingt-deux. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants._

_Fritz… Tu imagines la réaction de ton père ? _

_Et arrête de m'appeler par le diminutif de mon prénom en allemand, tu sais que je déteste cette langue de barbare._

_Tu ne m'as pas répondu, mon p'tit Dauphin. _

_Je ne veux plus être le Dauphin de cet homme qu'est mon père. _

_C'est une trahison envers moi, de me quitter comme ça, pour ce buveur de thé aux sourcils proéminents ! _

_Désolé, Gilbert..._ »

Et cela n'a pas manqué. Le roi les a interceptés. Ce roi-sergent a pris cette fuite romanesque pour un crime de haute trahison, visant à le renverser par alliance avec le trône d'Angleterre.

Frédéric eut beau supplier, Hans et lui méritaient la peine de mort. Frédéric-Guillaume destitua son fils du titre d'héritier du trône et l'enferma dans la prison de Küstrin, le titre de Dauphin revenant au frère cadet du roi, Auguste-Guillaume, âgé de seulement huit ans. Von Katte aussi fut enfermé, attendant sa sentence.

Gilbert, ayant pitié des deux jeunes hommes enfermés loin l'un de l'autre, servait de messager entre eux deux. Il leur apprit que le roi avait eu vent de leur relation, et qu'il en était très courroucé. Et que, comme Frédéric était de sang royal, il n'allait pas être exécuté mais cloîtré en prison, jusqu'à qu'il se fasse pardonner par le roi. Quant à Hans… Ni son rang, ni rien ne pouvaient l'empêcher de se faire exécuter.

Pour punir son fils, Frédéric-Guillaume l'oblige à assister de la fenêtre de sa prison à l'exécution de son amant, juste devant la forteresse, au pied de la fenêtre de la cellule du jeune prince. Frédéric vit Hans s'avancer dignement vers le billot, il le vit le regarder avec tristesse, il vit ses lèvres murmurer son prénom, même après que le bourreau lui ait bandé les yeux. Frédéric avait beau tendre ses mains désespérément à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre, il avait beau sentir ses larmes couler seules de ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas sauver l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'épée se leva, étincelant dans la clarté du matin. Frédéric sentit son regard se voiler, s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cellule, il se sentit partir. Gilbert l'attrapa dans ses bras et allongea le jeune prince pour qui l'émotion et la douleur avaient été trop fortes, alors que la lame s'abattait sur la nuque blanche de Hans Hermann von Katte, lui tranchant net la tête, son sang maculant le sable de la place, sa tête roulant sur le sol.

Gilbert veilla longtemps au chevet du prince, malgré le courroux du roi, jusqu'à son réveil. Il consola le jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait comme un enfant. Car Gilbert aimait sincèrement son p'tit Dauphin, en qui il entrevoyait la destinée de roi de Prusse.

* * *

« _Gilbert… Comment obtenir le pardon de mon père ?_

_Ah ça, Fritz…_

_On dirait que tu as une idée…_

_Assure-lui que tu as compris la leçon. Accepte le mariage qu'il te propose. Montre toi discret sur les arts et la littérature, et valeureux au combat._

_Mais comment puis-je me marier, les femmes me répugnent !_

_Fais-le pour retrouver ton rang. Le roi n'en a plus pour longtemps. Il est devenu une outre à vin et à bière. Retrouve ton rang, je lui suggérerai de t'envoyer loin de lui, là où tu pourras vivre selon ton goût, mon p'tit Fritz._

_Soit… Tu as toujours été d'un conseil avisé._

_Je fais juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la Prusse, Friedrich._ »

Avec tout l'art de la dissimulation de ses sentiments possible, Frédéric est sorti de prison afin de faire ses preuves, un an plus tard. Sous surveillance encore, son père lui demande néanmoins de se charger de l'administration de la ville de Küstrin. En prison, Frédéric rencontra un jeune homme qui l'aidera à faire le deuil de Hans et qui divertiront le jeune prisonnier royal. Le premier, est un flûtiste comme Frédéric. C'est aussi un jeune soldat, très beau et bien fait, qui, malgré son origine très modeste –il est fils de paysans-. Il s'appelle Michael Gabriel Fredersdorf. Michael et Frédéric deviennent rapidement inséparables, et le resteront toujours. Même si en 1732, la condition fixée par son père pour qu'il quitte sa prison est qu'il se marie avec la princesse allemande Elisabeth-Christine de Brunswick-Bevern. Frédéric n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter le mariage, même si la jeune fille, pourtant très belle, ne l'attire pas. Il préfère passer son temps en l'agréable compagnie de Michael. Et Gilbert venait souvent écouter les deux jeunes hommes jouer de la flûte, voir même, quand Frédéric insistait, de les accompagner au chant.

* * *

« _C'est aujourd'hui que je dois me marier avec Elisabeth. _

_Je comprends alors la tête que tu fais. Jamais je n'ai souhaité me marier, je tiens trop à ma liberté._

_Les nations se marient aussi ?_

_Certaines… L'autre idiot d'Autriche, Roderich Edelstein, tu sais, je t'en avais parlé de cet idiot qui comme toi, aime la musique… Bah il s'est bien marié avec l'Espagne pour en récupérer le trône. Le voilà devenu la puissance dominante d'Europe, depuis qu'il est avec Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. _

_Il s'est marié avec un homme ? Les nations peuvent se marier alors qu'elles sont du même sexe ? Que j'aimerais pouvoir épouser Michael au lieu de cette fille !_

_Moi, je suis contre le mariage, de toute façon._

_Et moi, je sens que cette nuit va être un cauchemar, dans les bras de mon… épouse. De toute façon, je l'ai écrit à ma sœur, il ne peut n'y avoir ni amour, ni amitié entre elle et moi. _»

* * *

Frédéric était dorénavant marié, mais s'il s'était enchaîné à Elisabeth-Christine, c'était pour se libérer de la chaîne qui le retenait à son père. Frédéric partit finalement à Rheinsberg, où il put vivre heureux, avec Michael, dans une cour peuplée d'artistes, de gens de lettres, de philosophes, dont Voltaire fera partie et qui sera un de ses amis proches, correspondant avec lui, écrivant un traité philosophie et le faisant superviser par ce dernier.

Gilbert était de plus en plus proche du prince, s'éloignant de plus en plus du roi, comme si le roi ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la Prusse et que tout déjà revenait naturellement dans les mains du prince héritier. Gilbert avait fini par raccommoder progressivement le père et le fils, Gilbert ayant donné goût au prince aux affaires militaires, au grand ravissement du roi, qui devenait fier de son fils pour la première fois.

Mais peu après que les relations entre le père et le fils se soient améliorées, Gilbert entre en trombe dans la demeure de Frédéric : le roi mourrait. L'albinos accompagne le fils au chevet de son père. Gilbert put voir les larmes des deux hommes se disant adieu. Gilbert put entendre qu'il était confié à Frédéric, en qui il voyait son digne successeur, malgré les flots de larmes que Frédéric versait, submergé par l'émotion, submergé par la preuve d'amour et de fierté que son père lui donnait juste avant de mourir, impressionné par le courage et le stoïcisme du roi de Prusse devant la mort.

Lorsque que le roi Frédéric-Guillaume s'éteignit, Gilbert se mit à genoux devant le nouveau roi.

« _Sa Majesté, __Friedrich II de Prusse…_

_Gilbert… Appelle-moi Frédéric. Je ne suis que ton serviteur. Je te servirai fidèlement. Tu deviendras quelqu'un de fort et respecté parmi les nations d'Europe et du monde, Gilbert._

_Très bien, mon cher Fritz._ »


End file.
